


violently pink

by k0skareeves



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jon Snow and the Starks Are Not Related, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Roughness, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sansa Stark-centric, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0skareeves/pseuds/k0skareeves
Summary: "Fuck you." she whispered, lips still on his. "Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you."He let out a chuckle, his right hand tugging on her hair again to expose her neck to him. "No, baby, fuckyou."
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 32
Kudos: 192





	violently pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willowycreature](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowycreature/gifts).

> A very early Christmas present for Mani. I love you baby, hope you like this :)
> 
> Also thank you Cami for the title!
> 
> I don't usually write smut so I hope this is nice.

“So basically what this tells us is that rich people are all trash.”

Sansa hid a laugh while looking at Robb’s offended expression at the comment. They were all sitting in the living room couch, having just watched one of her brother's favorite films _ The Wolf of Wall Street, _which Jon had never seen before, and apparently didn’t like much. Both men began a heated but playful discussion about the plot, to which she rolled her eyes, taking it as an opportunity to excused herself and go shower before getting ready for bed. It was late, already past midnight, but she didn’t have work in the morning, having taken the week off to stay with Robb, who had come to King’s Landing for a work meeting and was staying at her and Jon's apartment with them.

She bid Robb goodnight, giving his head a kiss while asking Jon to clean up before he went to join her. It had been Robb’s first day in KL and they decided to stay in and order pizza instead of going out, since he was still tired from his flight. Jon had worked all day, but the minute he got home he and Robb seemed like a couple of school girls meeting after summer break, screaming and hugging and messing with each other. They had been to school together in Winterfell since they were babies, all those years ago, and they had been much like brothers, until college came and they both followed separate paths. Sansa hadn’t seen Jon in over seven years when they met again in King’s Landing, he having moved there permanently because of his job and she pursuing grad school somewhere far away from the Vale and her creepy uncle. Having known Jon all her life, it was good to have a familiar face in a city where she knew no one, and with time one thing led to another, making Jon Snow a permanent part of the Starks’s lives again. A year later, Sansa had just accepted to move in with Jon - a little too quickly if you were to ask her mother - and their apartment had become the official reunion spot for any Stark visiting KL.

She shut the door to their room and went straight to the bathroom, getting undressed, tying up her hair and hoping in the shower. Her clothes had been clinging to her skin from the heat and she felt relief right away. Robb would be staying in the guest room, and thankfully, the flat she shared with Jon had two bathrooms, one in the hallway for all to use, and one in their suite, which was great for when they were both late to work in the morning.

Not that they couldn’t shower together, which they did. A lot. But showering together usually led to something else and Sansa felt herself blush with some of the memories of what they had done in the same shower where she was now standing. She shook her head, clearing her mind of those thoughts. There would be none of that tonight, not for at least a week, not while her brother was staying with them. Sansa knew Robb loved Jon very much, even if they had distanced themselves for some time, but he was also her big brother and he could be very protective of her when he wanted to. She coated her body with soap while smiling, remembering the "talk" Robb insisted on having with Jon via Facetime once she finally told him they were dating. No way she would risk him hearing them having sex, not even if Jon could get her all worked up just by looking at her some times.

Sansa rinsed herself and got out of the shower, wrapping her body on one of her favorite fluffy pink towels. She felt much better, her body having cooled off, her skin softer from her scrubbing, the jasmine scent from the soap lingering everywhere on her body. Summers in the South could be exasperating, with the intoxicating heat that could boil you up from inside. Her northern body still struggled during those months, and taking brisk showers before going to bed always made her feel clean and relaxed.

She brushed her teeth while wondering what would they do in the morning. Would Robb wanna go visit the red keep? Lines were insufferable this time of year, but she'd take him if he really wanted to go. They could also take a stroll down the beach, enjoy some of the ocean breeze, buy ice cream cones at one of the overpriced shops and just sit there talking. It would be good to spend some time with her brother, just the two of them, like it used to be for a while when they were kids. It had been a while since she'd seen him and Sansa knew he had missed her too, in his way.

Jon was already back in the room when she opened the bathroom door, taking out his watch while standing next to the bed, still fully dressed. He had an absent look in his eyes and a faint smile on his lips, like he was thinking about something miles and miles away, and she just stood there in her towel, admiring his curls, his eyes, his lips, his hands. There was just something about his hands that made Sansa feel flushed all over, and watching him take out his watch and put it in the nightstand created a tingling feeling in her lower belly. Noticing he was being watched, Jon looked up to meet her eyes, only for his gaze to travel all the way down her body and up again, making her blush.

He smiled "Hey."

"Hey. Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I gave him the nicer guest towels like you asked, even if I think you spoil him too much."

"Aren't all us Starks spoiled in the eyes of Jon Snow?"

Sansa moved to stand next to him, and Jon pulled her up against his chest. He smelled like beer and the nice perfume she'd bought him for his birthday, and he looked like the most beautiful man alive, standing there while holding her and all she wanted to do was give him a thousand kisses a day until they were old and senile.

"Yes, you are." He ran his hands up and down her bare arms, gently caressing her. "Your skin is so cool." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and he nuzzled her, smiling. "And you smell great too."

"Well you could achieve both of those things if you would just take a shower."

"In a minute, I'm a bit distracted right now."

His hands left her arms, going far down to firmly grab at her butt, pressing her closer to him and making Sansa let out a small squeal. "Jon!" She laughed, her hands against his chest for some balance, lips moving while he pressed quick kisses to her chin.

"What? It's not my fault you came out of the bathroom looking all cute and comely. I have eyes, you know?"

"Ugh, you're such a-"

Whatever it was she was going to say was left unfinished. Jon's right hand left her butt to grab at her hair, tugging on it while he crashed his mouth into to hers. His left hand was still massaging her butt, pressing her firmly against his hard erection. She circled her arms against his neck, and he pulled on her hair a bit more, angling her head and deepening the kiss, his tongue gently caressing hers while his left hand tugged on her towel, forcing it to drop to the ground, leaving her bare to him while he still stood in all of his clothes. Her nipples were hard, grazing against the fabric of his shirt, and when Jon tugged on her hair a bit more forcely, leaving her lips to give open mouthed kisses on her exposed neck, she let out a small moan and felt him shiver and held her closer, starting to move.

He laid her gently on the mattress, his body pressing her down, using his knee to spread her legs. The hand on her butt was now on her hip, holding her firmly, his right arm holding him up so he wouldn't completely crush her, and the way he kept on kissing and nibbling on her neck, her ear, her jaw told her he was surely gonna leave a mark. 

Sansa bit her lower lip to prevent a moan from leaving her mouth and she tugged on his curls, making Jon groan. Her body was on fire and she had to focus all her energy on speaking from how foggy her mind was. "You have to...stop. Robb's gonna...he's gonna hear us."

He was back on her mouth again, shutting her up with a deep and long kiss that made her curl the tips of her toes. He finished it off with a bite to her lower lip, tugging on it slightly, before speaking. "Don't be so loud and maybe he won't."

His mouth was on her neck again, but not for long. He started to move down, and Sansa shut her eyes, biting her lip hard, her left hand holding the bed covers with force while her right was still tightly wrapped around his curls. She couldn't be loud or Robb would hear and she was always so bloody loud. It was Jon's fault, really, for making her feel so good and leaving her so at his mercy and she just couldn't help herself to moan when he kissed her like that.

His mouth was past her collarbone and getting closer and closer to her right nipple and she held on a breath. He was gentle at first, wrapping his lips around it and slowly circling his tongue, and Sansa breathed out, her grip on the covers tightening. He had the nerve to gently scrape his teeth against her flush hard skin and she couldn't help but let out a breathy _ Jon _ before he was suking harshly on her nipple and she moaned, louder than before. He chuckled against her, she knew by the way his body shook, letting her know he'd done it on purpose, and she should be mad, she really should, but his lips were now on her left nipple and all she could think of was how her skin was on fire everywhere. 

Jon moved further down, kissing her ribs, her belly, her hips, taking his time to worship her body and making her all squeamish and flustered and _ oh my gods can he just _ \- but he took his time, holding her down with his big hands while he teased her. Suddenly, his mouth was off her and before she could even wonder what had happened he grabbed her hips with both hands and pulled her to the edge of the bed, surprising her with his roughness and making her lose control of her voice again, letting out a squeal. He was kneeling on the floor, planting kisses on her thigh and Sansa's hand on his curls tightened even more. She tried not to pull on them too much, she didn't want to hurt him, but the moment his mouth was on her cunt she forgot all reason and pulled hard while biting her lower lip with all force to prevent her from being loud. His hands on her hips were grabbing her so forcefully she was sure they were gonna leave marks, and he circled her clit, painfully slow and steady, like the most patient man in the world and Sansa wanted to scream at him to please go faster. She tried moving her hips against him, desperate to get more friction but his grip on her was tight and he held her down on the bed, his tongue flicking her nub on and on and on and she was so hot and her breathing was sharp and _ oh my gods _ she was going to cum and she was going to scream and Robb would hear and _ oh, oh, oh- _

"Fuck."

It came out strangled and harsh but it was low enough when in truth she wanted to shout it out of her lungs. Her orgasm hit her in waves and she shivered, the hand on her covers pulling hard to prevent the hand on his hair from doing the same. Her eyes were shut tight and her nipples were hard as rocks and for a moment Sansa's mind went completely blank and she felt only pure joy. She tried to catch her breath, to come down from her high but Jon didn't seem to be anywhere near stopping. His right hand moved up her hip, pressing his arm around her lower belly while his left was now on her cunt. He kept his lips on her clit, suking and licking at a gentle pace, while his fingers slowly entered her and Sansa couldn't contain a moan. He started pumping in and out of her, and she was desperate to move her hips along with his pace but his arm pressed her down, forcing her to stay still while he fucked her with his fingers and his mouth and _ oh I'm gonna come again, oh gods, oh gods- _

"Jon, I- wait, I'm gonna-"

She couldn't scream, she knew she couldn't so she bit her lip so hard it almost tore the skin and she groaned while her second orgasm hit her, making her roll her head backwards with a silent cry, her back arching from the bed as much as Jon's arm would let her. She was so hot, her skin felt like a living flame, and all she could hear for a moment was her own heart beat, fast and so incredibly loud. His lips left her clit, only to be replaced by his thumb, rubbing her harshly and giving her no time to recover. He removed his arm from her to climb onto the bed, his left hand still pumping in and out of her while his thumb teased her nub, and she took the opportunity to lift herself up to a sitting position, meeting him halfway and crashing her lips into his. She could taste herself on his mouth and she licked his lips and tongue clean while he fucked her with his hand.

"Fuck you." she whispered, lips still on his. "Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you."

He let out a chuckle, his right hand tugging on her hair again to expose her neck to him. "No, baby, fuck _ you. _"

She bit on his covered shoulder, her arms shaking from how hard she was grabbing the bed covers. How was it that he had her all hot and bothered and completely naked while he still had all his clothes on? She bit hard, muffling her moans on him while he sucked on her neck, his thumb relentless against her clit, his fingers pumping so fast and knew she was about to come for the third time that night.

"You-, fucking-"

She couldn't even form words properly anymore. Jon's mouth was on hear ear, and he whispered softly before biting on her earlobe. "Come for me, baby, I wanna hear you come again."

And she did. Her orgasm hit her hard, in one swift wave through her whole body, making her shiver uncontrollably in his arms. She muffled her moans on his neck, Jon's right hand pressing her head down to both shush her and support her, his left finally leaving her cunt to circle her waist and she felt like her body was floating, her skin tingling and burning hot and she felt herself relax completely while he lay her back down in the bed, climbing on top of her and giving her small and sweet kisses all over while she caught her breath. Her heart was beating so fast she could barely focus on anything but Jon’s fingers caressing her hair while he planted soft kisses on her neck, smiling into her skin.

“I hate you.” She said, her eyes finding his while he looked smugly back at her.

“Yeah, you really don’t, Sans.”

“I really don’t. Now take off your clothes and fuck me.”

He laughed, loudly this time, and kissed her hungrily before standing up on his knees to remove his shirt. Sansa watched him while he undid his belt, his strong arms moving quickly, his stomach flexing when she lifted a shaky hand to caress him, letting her fingers travel down his body to cup him through his boxers, and he groaned. He layed back on top of her, kissing her fully, his mouth exploring hers, fucking her with his tongue much like he had done in her cunt. His left hand was now supporting himself up while his right pinched her nipple, making her moan into the kiss and shove her hand down his boxers to grab his cock, pulling him out. It was Jon’s turn to let out a moan while she pumped him, her hand slick with pre cum, her thumb gently pressing the tip of his member before going up and down. Jon kissed her with more force, before lifting himself off her completely, and she instantly missed the weight of him on her. He freed himself of his jeans and boxers in one go and she watched as he grabbed a condom on their nightstand, tearing the package open with his teeth and getting back into the bed.

He placed both hands on her hips and pulled her closer, a roughness to the gesture that Sansa was not used to, but didn’t mind one bit. He spread her legs and gazed at her wet cunt, so intently that she felt herself blushing. He licked his lips absentmindedly while taking the condom from the package and wrapping it around his cock, making sure everything was in place. Once he was done, he looked back at her and moved forward, taking hold of both her wrists and pinning them above her head with one hand while the other helped him position himself at her entrance. She shut her eyes in anticipation but he bumped his nose into hers, speaking in a low tone.

“Look at me, Sansa.”

She opened her eyes and locked her gaze on his. He lifted himself up just a bit, the grip on her wrists tightening, eyes never leaving hers while his dick entered her. She felt her sex stretch and adjust to his size and she moaned, feeling herself blush from the intensity of his gaze on her. He began to move, fucking her slow and steady, his hand holding her hip down almost painfully. She wanted to do something, to grab his hair or scratch his back or just feel his body shiver under her touch, but when she moved her hands to try and break free he only tightened his grip, smirking at her while shaking his head slightly. His pace was slow and he moved the hand on her hip to grab at her tigh, pushing it up and spreading her more, his cock hitting deeper now and Sansa couldn’t help but close her eyes and roll her head back, feeling his weight on her when he lowered himself to kiss on her neck. He was fucking her so slowly, she needed him to move faster, she needed to touch him, she needed to make him as flustered as he had made her, but he woudn’t let her out of his grip and when his lips met hers again for a kiss she bit him hard on his lower lip, making him gasp in pain and pleasure.

“Faster, Jon. Please.” she said, looking into his eyes. “I want to make you feel good too. I want to feel you come.”

He laughed in her mouth and picked up the pace, his hand grabbing hard on her thigh. She circled her free leg around him, burying her heel on his lower back, pushing him deeper inside her. He slammed into her, fucking her so hard the bed started to squeek and in the back of her mind a voice reminded her that her brother was staying in the other room and _ by the seven he’s gonna hear us _ but Jon’s cock felt so good inside her and she couldn’t give a single fuck about the noise. She felt full and hot and _ amazing _and she let out a very loud moan that Jon couldn’t swallow fast enough with his mouth. He became more frantic, slamming harder into her, his movements slightly erratic and she knew he was close, so she bit his lip hard once more to make him look at her and she spoke, loud and clear.

“Look at me, Jon. I want you looking at me when you come.”

And he did. He held her gaze, dark grey eyes hungry, hands gripping her hard and he pumped one, two, three, four, five, six, seven times and he came, with a groan loud enough she was sure could be heard from outside their apartment and she blushed violently pink while he kissed her one last time, body collapsing on top of her.

Jon released her wrists, burying his face on her neck, and she brought her hands to his hair, caressing him gently while he caught his breath. The hold on her thigh was also gone so she wrapped both her legs around him, keeping him there, enjoying the feeling of him still inside her. They were both so hot, their intertwined bodies seeming to be as one, the heat having forged them together for eternity as they ought to be. Sansa planted small kisses on Jon’s shoulder and neck before he lifted himself up, rolling off of her to land on his back by her side, his eyes closed, his mouth slightly opened. Sansa turned her head to watch him and he looked so beautiful, with his lips red and plumped, his skin shining with sweat, his curls a mess from her grip, his shoulder bruised from her bite and she felt her heart swelling from how much she loved him.

“Come here.” he said, stretching out his arm so that she could lay her head on his chest. She went almost instantly, placing her hand on top of his heart, feeling it’s still unsteady beat. He kissed the top of her head, his hand gently stroking her hair and Sansa whispered _ I love you _before feeling herself beginning to fall asleep, even if her body was still on fire - now from the unbearable southern heat - and covered in sweat. She probably would've dozed off had Jon not spoke.

“I love you too, baby.” He paused for a moment, and she wondered if he was falling asleep as well when he spoke with a chuckle. “I don’t think Robb loves me anymore after tonight, though.”

She laughed, lifting her head to look at him. “I told you we shouldn't have.”

“Well, maybe if someone wasn’t always so loud.”

She pinched his side and he jumped slightly, shaking from laughter and grabbing her hand before she could do it again. “Well, who’s fault is that? You tease me with your big hands and your quick tongue and you make me come three times and you exp-”

“Three times, huh? Damn, I was aiming for five.”

He was smirking at her and she knew she must’ve been completely red by now from all the blushing and the heat but she didn't care. She moved up to kiss him and Jon’s hand was in her hair again, caressing her locks while the other was holding her chin. The kiss was slow and sloppy, both of them feeling lethargic, and it could’ve went on forever if Jon hadn’t broken it to rest his forehead on hers and whisper softly. “Come to the shower with me, baby, the water is loud and the walls are thicker.”

“Jon!”

“What? I said I was aiming for five times, didn’t I?”

She laughed loudly until he kissed her again, so she laughed in his mouth until he was laughing as well and they kissed and rolled around and didn’t end up making to the shower but Sansa managed to keep quiet while Jon kept his word about those five times.

Or at least she hoped she did.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed and English is not my first language, so I apologise for any mistakes.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you thought!
> 
> I'm @sansaravenclaw on tumblr if you ever wanna chat!
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
Xxxxx


End file.
